Come on, Neal! Come on, Attaboy!
by Ai Linna-chan
Summary: Coleção de Drabbles. Slash Peter/Neal ou El/Peter/Neal. Algumas coisas são impossíveis de esconder, às vezes, é melhor se deixar levar.
1. Drabble 1: Apostas x Beijos

Oie! Aqui começa uma série de Drabbles Peter/Neal. Tem simplesmente muito amor entre os dois (e a El também) para não surtar sobre isso. Assim, sempre que eu rever algum episódio, um drabble pode nascer aqui!

**Disclaimer: **White Collar não me pertence, muito menos seus protagonistas, eu estaria aqui se pertencessem? Ksksks

**Avisos:** Um pouco de slash e menção a um relacionamento aberto, acho que chamam assim, ou seja, Peter/Neal/Elizabeth.

Vamos a fic!

**Drabble 1:**

**Apostas x Beijos.**

- Aposto duzentos que vamos ter uma reação.

- Ainda insistindo nisso? Ta certo, eu aceito a aposta e digo que não vai ter nenhuma reação.

- Feito. – sorriu Neal, firmando o desafio com um aperto de mão.

Neal aproximou-se com uma mão já na nuca de Peter enquanto a outra puxava-o pelo queixo para um beijo lento e sensual. O detetive rodeou aquela cintura deliciosa, apertando os quadris antes de deslizar uma mão pelas costas até alcançar os cabelos sempre tão arrumados. Afundava os dedos neles enquanto sua língua brincava com a do outro, explorando a boca doce.

E essa cena se desenrolava no meio do escritório.

- Eu já desconfiava – falou Lauren para outra agente, passando por eles.

Tirando isso, o resto dos funcionários continuou sua rotina normalmente, como se nada de incomum estivesse acontecendo.

- Não disse? – sorriu Peter ao soltar os lábios, abrindo a mão para receber os duzentos.

Nela fez um bico adorável, emburrado, fingiu procurar o dinheiro no bolso e depois na carteira. Nesse momento, Elizabeth entrou pela porta e seguiu em direção a eles.

- Neal... – ela deu um beijo rápido nos lábios dele - ...Peter... – e nos do marido, por puro hábito. – Querido, você esqueceu seu lanche, como ia passar por perto daqui, resolvi trazer. – ela entregou o sanduíche de presunto apimentado e se despediu, indo embora.

Olhando a cena chocados e paralisados estavam todos os oficiais do escritório.

- Ganhei. – sorriu Neal de lado, aceitando os duzentos de um Peter vermelho e pasmo.


	2. Drabble 2: Rei Peter

**Disclaimer:**White Collar não me pertence, muito menos seus protagonistas, eu estaria aqui se pertencessem? Ksksks

**Avisos:** essa é A.U e talvez você precise saber que vários reis tinha o costume de ter amantes ou haréns no palácio ou fora dele.

**Drabble 2:**

**Rei Peter.**

- Rei Peter – chamou um dos guardas – Achamos este ladrãozinho no Cofre Real. O que devemos fazer com ele? – e jogou o jovem com as mãos amarradas nas costas aos pés do rei.

Peter, apesar de ser um rei muito poderoso, era também muito honesto, generoso e com um apurado senso de justiça. Ouviria o que o garoto tinha a dizer em sua defesa antes de dar-lhe alguma sentença, algo raro para um crime dessa natureza. Com tudo isso em mente, olhou para o dito ladrão e paralisou, encantado. Os mais maravilhosos, encantadores e profundos olhos azuis o encaravam de volta, decididos e calmos.

O jovem sorria de leve como se tivesse sido pego no meio de uma travessura. Tinha o corpo delineado escondido por roupas ricamente trabalhadas. Os lábios cheios e pequenos junto ao cabelo em desalinho – pela prisão, decerto- formavam um conjunto delicioso de se ver (e de se tocar, acrescentariam muitos).

Eles ficaram nesse torpor por longos minutos, olhos brilhando, presos um no outro, e a boca seca, até que Elizabeth os interrompeu:

- Aham, querido? – e ela puxou-lhe a manga, já que ele parecia não ouvi-la, tentando conter o riso pela cara de bobo que ele fez. – Acho que encontramos a solução para aquele problema que lhe falei mais cedo... – e ela olhou o jovem de alto a baixo divertida – Qual o seu nome, rapaz? O verdadeiro, sim? – ela completou antes que ele abrisse a boca.

- Neil Caffrey. E se permite a ousadia, vossa majestade, com qual problema posso lhe servir de ajuda? – ele tentou erguer-se, mas o guarda o impediu com uma mão no ombro. Agora, não só ele, mas o rei também a olhava.

- Qual problema, querida? – e ele fez um não com a cabeça quando começou a lembrar e engoliu em seco, sentindo as bochechas começarem a corar.

Ela pediu que os guardas soltassem Neil e os dispensou, falando depois que sumiram pela porta:

- O Peter aqui tem estado tão ocupado... – ela chamou Neil que subiu os degraus ate ela - ...vida de rei tem certas burocracias... o coitado tem estado tão atarefado e tão cansado que nem tem forças para deitar propriamente comigo ou visitar seu harém, também lá é tão cheio, tantas opções, mas nenhuma novidade eu diria... – nesse final ela fez um gesto de descaso, mas ainda tinha um tom divertido pelo rosto cada vez mais vermelho do marido.

- Eu poderia ajudar, eu entendo de negócios se me permitir poderei demonstrar quando quiser, Vossa Majestade... – emendou no fim por ter falado sem permissão.

- Não me interrompa. Mas é uma boa sugestão. Veremos isso depois, agora... -e continuou a falar como se contasse um segredo, mas ainda com o mesmo volume. - ...o que acha de mostrar sua lealdade ao rei de outras formas também, querido? E ainda poderia ficar no palácio e desfrutar de todos os benefícios e prazeres dele. – ela fez um gesto abrangendo o local e depois Peter, o que fez eles rirem e o rei bufar – Mas é sua escolha, querido, apenas se quiser.

- Deixe-me só esclarecer um ponto: e se eu recusar, hipoteticamente?

- Passará um tempo agradável na nossa prisão até ser levado para a forca por ter tentado roubar o rei. –ela sorriu.- Mas a escolha é sua.

- É claro... – engoliu em seco - ...parece divertido.

- Ótimo. – ela ergueu-se, ao que ele fez uma reverencia, e dirigiu-se a porta com Peter tentando impedi-la com gestos. – Vou deixá-los sozinhos. Aproveitem, eu cuido do inicio da reunião e consigo um tempinho a mais para vocês.

- Uhn... confortável... – sorriu Neil apreciativo, afundando-se no trono vago depois que a rainha sumiu de vista.

- O que pensa estar fazendo? – Peter piscou abobalhado para o garoto sentado ao seu lado sem acreditar em seus olhos.

- Oh sim, não temos tanto tempo... – ele ergueu-se tão rápido quanto sentara e foi até o outro, sentando-se em seu colo de frente para um rei corado e que engolia em seco. – Uhmm...aqui é confortável também...

Neil envolveu-lhe o pescoço e inclinou a cabeça, capturando de leve os lábios de Peter que ainda sem reação, tentando entender o que fora tudo aquilo. Contudo, o que estivesse tentando entrar na sua mente escapou de novo ao ter aqueles lábios nos seus e eles passaram a se beijar delicadamente, brincando um com o outro até aprofundarem aos poucos. Deixou as mãos deslizarem pelas costas de Neil, entrando pela camisa, arranhando de leve, fazendo-o arquear e suspirar, partindo o beijo e sorrindo de lado para o rei.

- Posso ter um quarto do tamanho do dela? – pediu dando beijinhos na boca do outro, acariciando-lhe a nuca.

- De quem? – conseguiu perguntar.

- Da rainha... – e Peter arregalou os olhos e parecia que abriria a boca para protestar, mas antes disso, Neil o beijou e continuou depois - ...e do lado do dela, assim não tem o problema de você ter que ir até o harém, aquilo é tão confuso, cheio, sem classe, longe...

Peter não conseguiu perguntar como ele sabia disso, pois foi atacado por beijos nos lábios e no pescoço e só pode mover a cabeça em concordância o que fez Neil sorrir triunfante, a expressão luminosamente infantil tirando o fôlego do rei.

Peter atacou-lhe o pescoço, abrindo alguns botões dourados da camisa do outro, esfregando o peito, ao que a pele arrepiava-se. Desceu os beijos até o peito, sugando e mordendo principalmente os mamilos ao que Neil ronronava como um gato e arqueava.

O rei terminou de abrir os botões e tomou o tecido macio e frio entre os dedos, seda, das mais caras e um pensamento não pode evitar passar por sua cabeça: cara demais, porque alguém com uma roupa tão cara tentaria roubar-lhe? E antes que pudesse se impedir estava perguntando:

-Por que um ladrão tem uma roupa tão cara?

- "Ladrão" é uma palavra tão forte... – revidou Neil que só o ouvira por ele ter parado de tocar-lhe - ...e como você esperava que eue entrasse e passasse despercebido num palácio? Peguei emprestado de um dos nobres que estavam chegando...

Neil voltou a beija-lo no pescoço depois de responder e Peter quase se perdia de novo, mas aquela ultima informação ecoou-lhe na cabeça e incomodou.

- Um...dos nobres! Os da reunião? Enlouqueceu? São os homens mais poderosos dessa região! – ele tentou tira-lo do colo para sair, mas foi empurrado pelos ombros de volta. – O que fez com ele?

- Relaxe. Eu o deixei dormindo.E agora você vai se acalmar e terminar o que começamos e depois eu digo como fazer o riquinho ficar feliz por ter sido roubado. Confie em mim. – ele sorriu.

Peter olhou-o desconfiado mas deixou-se ser beijado, relaxando no trono enquanto agarrava e apertava a bunda do outro.

_Pressentia que agora seus problemas começariam a desvanecer ou iam simplesmente dobrar._


	3. Drabble 3: Trapped

**Disclaimer:**White Collar não me pertence, imagino como seria se pertencesse… hehe.

**N.a:** Desculpa a demora, logo virão mais, pois estou com muitas ideias. Esse aqui é só algo fofo para fazer vocês sorrirem ou assim eu espero. ¬¬'

**Drabble 3:**

**Trapped**

- Peter, nós vamos sair dessa, não vamos? – e o tom sempre tão confiante vacilou quase imperceptivelmente.

- Claro que vamos, temos a Diana e o Jones à nossa procura. Eles são muito bons e não desistem fácil...

- Mas você ainda é o único que sempre consegue me achar... – Neal voltou os azuis brilhantes para o homem ao seu lado.

- Eu sei. – e Peter sorriu com uma ponta de orgulho. – Mas estou certo que Diana pode _me_ achar.

- Por que tanta certeza?

- Porque... – e ele arregaçou a manga esquerda, exibindo seu relógio. - ...ela me deu um relógio com rastreador.

- Oh! Uma versão discreta da minha tornozeleira? – ele piscou e deu seu sorriso típico – O que você tem feito para ganhar uma dessas? Ou é inocente como eu?

- Ninguém é inocente como você. Você criou uma nova categoria de "inocência."

- Peter, assim você me faz corar. – ele deu um leve encontro com os ombros nos do outro, fazendo-o quase rir e revirar os olhos.

O som das risadas foi morrendo e com elas o frio daquela cela suja pareceu aumentar.

- Me desculpe... – o sussurro de Neal quebrou o silêncio pouco depois.

- Pelo o que?

- Por tudo isso? Por estarmos acorrentados no meio de uma cela, sentados num chão imundo? Quando você podia estar com a El e eu tomando um bom vinho em casa?

- E perder toda a diversão? Nem pensar! – ele tentou brincar, porém o sorriso morreu ao ver a expressão do outro.

- Era para estar só eu aqui...

- Ele também devia saber que só eu podia te achar, então trouxeram logo os dois...

- Você praticamente nos perseguiu, Peter.

- E você preferia que eu ficasse só olhando, de braços cruzados, enquanto ele te nocauteava para te levar?

- Pelo menos você estaria a salvo agora!

- Mas estaria morrendo de preocupação! – Peter gritou de volta.

Ao ouvir isso, Neal calou-se de imediato, arregalando os perfeitos orbes azuis, com a boca bem delineada aberta e cabelo bagunçado.

- Não era minha intenção causar problemas...

- Não diga isso! Você não... – Peter disse, levando uma mão ao rosto do outro, fazendo-o erguer os olhos e fechá-los ao inclinar-se na direção dela.

- _Não quero te perder também..._ – ele sussurrou.

- Você não vai... – e ele trouxe o mais novo para seus braços, envolvendo-o. – Não vai... porque eu não vou a lugar nenhum, ok? – e enquanto falava, deslizava uma das mãos pelas costas e a outra pelos cabelos, numa tentativa de transmitir conforto e segurança.

Eles ficaram daquele jeito até Neal cair no sono e algumas horas depois o resgate aparecer, com direito a uma foto tirada pela Diana e que iria para o álbum de cenas embaraçosas dela.


	4. Drabble 4: Snake Eyes

**Disclaimer:**White Collar naum me pertence. *sad puppy eyes*

**N.A:**O nome é inspirado em como o cara do apartamento chama Neal no piloto e tb muita inspiração veio dos belos olhos de Matt Bomer (pense nisso ao ler) Isso é AU/RA, já q gostaram tanto do outro e tb é dedica do ao** Peu Wincest**, pq, como eu, ele tá c saudades desses dois e louco q os epis voltem

**Drabble 4:**

**Snake Eyes**

-Olá, detetive. - os belos azuis sorriam.

-Como você sabe que eu sou um detetive?

- Bem, eu deduzi. Com um terno desses só iam deixar entrar se fosse um advogado ou da polícia, como você está falando comigo sem guarda-costas para me intimidar não é um advogado e se fosse um guarda comum estaria de uniforme, então, detetive.

-O que há de errado com o meu terno?

-Nenhum cliente daqui usaria algo assim, sinto muito. Então eu acertei? -Neal exibiu um belo sorriso

-S-sim... uau... is-isso foi...foi...

-Perspicaz?

-Inteligente... muito inteligente...- Peter parecia verdadeiramente impressionado.

-Para um garoto de programa? Por que eu não sou um, eu sou um prostituto de luxo... e isso é uma das coisas que 'de luxo' implica...

-E-eu... eu não... eu não q-quis... ofender eu...-Peter gaguejou até perceber que o outro começara a rir. -Oh, vejo que eu estou o divertindo muito, não? Que tal você começar a me entreter logo?

-Claro, claro. Faço o que você quiser, por um preço, é claro.

Peter abriu a boca sem saber o que responder até bufar ao ver o jovem voltar a rir, sentindo as bochechas corarem sem poder se impedir. E o pior era que não sabia dizer se o outro estava apenas brincando com ele ou se falava sério, pois era difícil se concentrar com aquelas belas safiras focadas totalmente em si e mais difícil ainda saber se havia interesse neles ou se era fingimento como o garoto deveria ser muito bom em demonstrar. Não era à toa que o nome dele aqui era Olhos de Serpente, estar sob aquele olhar era mesmo como ser uma presa encurralada -mas, mesmo assim, encantada demais- por uma serpente, enquanto esta pensava em que pedaço daria o bote primeiro.

-Então... você é o... Olhos de Serpente? -Peter fez uma careta para o nome, estranhamente sem querer encarar as belas safiras.

-É assim que todos me chamam.

-E...?

-O que?

-O seu nome de verdade? Ou por acaso é esse que está na certidão de nascimento?

-Acredito que não.- o moreno tentava conter o riso.- Acho que o nome que lhe interessa é Neal Caffrey. Muito prazer. - ele estendeu a mão que Peter aceitou.

-Peter Burke, Crimes de Colarinho Branco.

-Esse é um bom nome, o que o trás aqui, meu caro Peter?

-Você conhece Marx Haynes?

-Nós não trocamos nomes por aqui...-Peter já exibia uma foto tirada de dentro do terno- Oh, sim, eu me lembro.

-Ele mencionou algo sobre uns diamantes...

-Claro que sim, passou a noite se gabando deles.

-Ele disse como os conseguiu?

-Claro, ele roubou.

-E você não pensou em reportar a polícia?

-Não, é ruim pros negócios

-Então porque está me contando agora?

-Você perguntou.

-Só por isso? - Peter soou desconfiado.

-É... - Neal deu de ombros, bebendo um gole d'água de uma garrafa, expondo o pescoço e o pomo-de-adão em movimento no processo antes de continuar, os lábios úmidos e um pouco avermelhados -... e eu gostei de você...foi uma conversa divertida... digo, você parece ser um bom policial ou algo assim...- estava bem escondido, mas Peter podia jurar ter percebido um tom de nervosismo nas palavras do outro.

-Obrigado...-Peter sorriu de leve, vendo o outro retribuir o gesto.

-De nada... - Neal tinha os belos olhos cravados no detetive agora. Algum tempo se passou assim até Peter limpar a garganta, adotando um postura mais profissional.

-Bem, eu entendo que possa ser complicado, mas estaria disposto a cooperar com o caso?

-Claro, não é como se ele fosse meu cliente favorito ou mais lucrativo... é só que...

- O quê? Algum problema?

-Não, só acho estranho ele estar fugindo da policia...

-Não devia, ele roubou algo, nós estamos tentando prendê-lo por isso...

-Eu sei disso, é só que, pelo o que eu me lembro dele, ele amava algemas.-Neal sorriu de lado, vendo o outro erguer uma sobrancelha.

-Você se acha muito engraçado, não?

-Talvez, mas eu aceito o elogio.

Peter soltou um som baixo com a garganta, levando as mãos ao rosto, fazendo o outro rir de novo. Respirou fundo, contando de um a dez até se acalmar, voltando a falar como se nada tivesse acontecido.

-Está disposto a ir comigo fazer um depoimento do que ele lhe contou?

-Claro, especialmente se me pagar um jantar antes. -Peter abriu a boca para protestar, mas Neal já passava por ele sorrindo ao dizer- É um encontro, então.

-N-não, n-nada de jantar, não é um estupido encontro ou algo assim, aliás, nem sou eu quem irá conduzir, minha subordinada pode cuidar disso...

-Oh, que pena, então é só isso? Não vamos mais nos ver?

Peter abriu a boca para responder, não conseguindo pensar em nada ao se deparar com a cara de filhote abandonado do outro e resolvendo fechar a boca e apenas acenar a cabeça em negativa.

-Bem, então é melhor eu fazer isso enquanto posso...

Peter ergueu uma sobrancelha, abrindo a boca para perguntar de que loucura o garoto falava agora quando sentiu lábios cheios sobre os seus, num beijo leve e intenso.Tão rápido quanto veio, encerrou o ato com um traçar da língua quente no lábio inferior de Peter.

- O-o que foi i-isso? -Peter conseguiu formular depois de algum tempo, percebendo o outro já vários passos a frente.

-Uma amostra grátis. É uma pena, mas, com um salário de policial você nunca conseguiria pagar o que eu cobro.

-D-detetive! Eu sou... detetive! -Peter replicou inutilmente, seguindo o outro quando suas pernas parecerem firmes o suficiente ao som da risada profunda e gostosa do moreno.

**N.A: **Em algum ponto da série -num lembro ql, sorry se for spoiler- eles mencionam `escort` que é um tipo diferente de prostituta, uma de alta classe, que negocia por atos e o preço deles, as vezes, se eu entendi direito, num sei se equivale a `prostituta de luxo`como tem aki, mas era o mais próximo, acredito. Tb foi inspirada num A. U q li em inglês, q alias, tb inspirou o drabble 1.


End file.
